castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
Snakey
Snakey's specialties include advanced boss slaying, semi-knockback crowd control, basic juggling, and combo locking. Information Background Snakey first appears after the player(s) have successfully killed every Skeleton during the Beefy Skeletons Fight, where they also quite possibly have killed the Peasants at the beginning of Marsh. They also are paired up with a Troll Mother and her Trolls during a little bit into the same level. Next, a couple of Snakeys are paired up with Fish Men to fend off against the player(s) advancing towards Medusa in Medusa's Lair. Finally, a Snakey appears as a resurrected enemy for the Necromancer in Necromancer's Room in Wizard Castle Interior. Involvement Snakeys serve Medusa as they attempt to stop the player(s) from advancing forward in the Medusa's Lair level; and there's also statues of Snakeys scattered in the later part of the level. Description The Snakey is not seen as a Beefy. The Snakey is known for his distinct horn, Green Knight-like color schemes bar the darker coloring and tunic, and, according to the character portrait, several bolts that aren't visibly seen in the game or in Back Off Barbarian. Overview The main selling point to using the Snakey and Brute are their Thorny Vines Splash Attack. The Thorny Vines are pretty good for boss slaying, are quick, but provides a semi-crowd control that does not extend to the heavyweights. The Thorny Vines are best used on the bosses that are tall, big, and have sluggish attacks that also immobilize the boss in question. Brute and Snakey have an easy time in the Campaign but suffer slightly where heavyweights are prominent in levels such as Cyclops' Fortress and Full Moon. Still, the two characters benefit from having a good Splash Attack in Desert as the Scarabs can easily keep on flying. Overall, these two characters are simple to choose and play with, especially when both of the characters are the last out of their unlock paths. A closely similar character would be Ninja. Magic Splash Attack "Thorny Vines" Element: Nature Hits: One per each vine segment (7 hits) Damage/hit: 'Base Damage x 0.5 Thorny vines pops out of the ground in front of you, doing one hit each. Each vine segment adds an extra hit, up to 7 hit. Every other segment is a smaller one that adds no range, but all segments add an extra hit. This is very good against bosses as it has significantly more hits on them; it also is good for aligning on targets that take chain damage like a Beefy, and it is very quick. Magic Projectile '"Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Throws a dagger as a magic projectile. Nothing special which is surprising considering this is an exceptionally powerful character. Also Civilian, Peasant, and Open Faced Gray Knight share the same looking dagger, which really doesn't mean much. Air Projectile "Dagger Toss" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Damage Throws a dagger as a magic projectile. Nothing special which is surprising considering this is an exceptionally powerful character. If you know how to use the Fly (Fastfall) Combo, you can spellweave Air Projectiles or if you also know how to use the Fly (Slowfall) Combo, you can again, spellweave Air Projectiles, but with potentially more space to spellweave. Snakey, Civilian, Peasant, and Open Faced Gray Knight share the same looking dagger, which really doesn't mean much. Elemental Infusion "Armor Pierce" Element: Non-Elemental Damage: Base Magic Damage^2 + Base Melee Damage^2 Use / to perform. This attack pierces armor, and it deals two times normal damage. That means it deals as much damage to a Barbarian or Thief on Normal Mode as it does to a Stove Face or Cult Minion on Insane Mode. Magic Jump "Vine Jump" Element: Nature Damage: Base Damage Jump using a vine that shoots up out of the ground with a whip sound. This can make starting up the Fly (Slowfall) Combo a whole lot easier. Unlock Path Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 19.30.03.png|Thief; the character required to unlock Snakey after completing the game. Screen shot 2011-02-25 at 18.57.30.png|Brute; a reskin of Snakey, except Brute uses a different looking Magic Projectile and Air Projectile. Unarmored Snakey .jpg|Reptilian Clerk in Swamp Village Store; rumored to be an unarmored Snakey. Snnnnnnnnnj.jpg|The Snakey head skin for The Behemoth's 3rd game Battleblock Theater SnakeyInSettlement.png|A Snakey peeking his head out in Marsh. AlertedSnakeyInSettlement.png|That same Snakey, but alerted by the player(s) in Marsh. 14 beefy snakey.png|Beefy sprite. 14 bob snakey.png|Back Off Barbarian sprite. SnakeyPS4.jpg|Snakey's Color Affinity on a PS4 controller Trivia * Snakey, along with Brute, is the only character to have Nature as an element. * This character in particular seems to have a large amount of unofficial names, even though Snakey is his official name. * Despite encountering a horde of Snakeys in Peasant Arena, you will not unlock Snakey. You will unlock the Peasant instead. * On Insane Mode, Snakeys, if holding a Snakey Mace, can Critical Strike for a whopping 999 damage, but only in the Original Versions of Castle Crashers as the Snakey Mace will instead poison in the Remastered Versions. * There's a theory that the Reptilian Clerk in Swamp Village Store is an unarmored Snakey. * Snakey and Brute are reskins of each other, except Snakey throws a dagger instead of an acorn. * Even though Snakey's picture is robotic and has bolts on, in the actual game he does not have these lines. Some say this was to keep the designs simple as to fit the style, even though Blacksmith has lines across his mask in the actual game. * Snakey is a limited time only head skin in Battleblock Theater, going by the name of "Swamp Bro". * Snakeys in Marsh seem to have a settlement as there's 2 houses in the level. * Snakey's background portrait, player tag, and attack color is Green (#9FEF3E). * Snakey is resurrected once by the Necromancer in Wizard Castle Interior. * When a Snakey in a building is alerted, it resembles the Necromancer's Unamused Face. * Since Snakey's starting weapon is the Snakey Mace, he, at Level 1, can switch to a different weapon and switch back to the Snakey Mace. See also * Character Tiers __FORCETOC__ Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Enemies